warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Diablo
Diablo is a large, black smoke tom with piercing amber eyes and a kinked tail. He is a current loner, being a former warrior of SplashClan. The tom is a member of the Flock. He is also the mate of Davey, whom he met not long after becoming the leader of the Horsemen. He is also a father of Thunderbird, Alexander's daughter. Thunderbird has since become his 'adoptive' daughter. Diablo is a vicious tom, with a stubborn and hardened attitude. The latter after teaching himself not to show his emotions on the front line. He was born into the Clan, his parents being of mixed heritage. The tom was hardly close to anyone other than his brother. Diablo, back then known as Shadowfoot grew bitter towards Clan life. As he became pressured into becoming the deputy of the Clan. It became worse after gaining Rippedpaw as an apprentice. So the warrior left. and busied himself with finding a new home. During his travels, the tom lived in Port City, where he lived with a family and given his name. Diablo still lives within the city with his small group and mate. But he roams around the Clan territories. Description Appearance :Diablo is a tall, stocky tom. He is a cat with an odd build. His front is wider than his rear, but omit he has a build mixed between a semi-foreign cat and a moggy. The tom has longish legs that a thick, and give him his height. Though his back legs appear to be set a little higher than his front ones. Upon his legs, he has large, ovalesque shaped paws that tuft between the toes. His coat is thick, and is long and wavy. It hangs omit loose on his underside and tail. Diablo is far from healthy, and underneath his coat is skinny as heck. He also has a strange bend in his spine, just after his ribcage. It hinders him while walking. Fighting wise it does next to nothing to him. :The tom has no care for his coat, and only will tend to it after fights. His pelt is black, and this appears down his body, legs, face and tail. Everywhere else is the smoke effect. Which is a light grey which turns darker closer to the black. It’s as if he has pointed features, as his face, legs and tail do appear much darker than the rest of him. The tom also appears to have faint stripes that mark his body. They seem to run in a mackerel pattern. But he has these large scars that go across his face, as if something tried to tear it off. He also has more along his body, one near his abdomen and many across his throat. Diablo also has a long pelt which looks like a mane around his neck. Underneath the fur of his neck, is a long forgotten collar. At current times, it has little effect on his health. But it is a risk as he grows and it becomes too tight for his neck. :Diablo has a large, wedge shaped face with a heavy, squarish muzzle. That houses sharp, in some places, rotten teeth. He has wide, pointed ears that tuft at the tips. Yet one has ripped from his previous fights. His whiskers are long, black and are crinkled and unkempt. As they seem to frizzle at the ends somewhat. Diablo’s nose is black, and his paw pads are the same. His skin is a muted pink, which can viewed from the deep scars on his pelt. The tom has large, almond-shaped eyes. That are a deep amber colour that sometimes is a fiery-red. Around his eyes it is black, this being the leathers that match his nose. He has a long tail that kinks towards the end. The cause of these kinks are unknown, and he’s mentioned that he was born with it. Three kinks towards the tip make his tail to make a hook-like shape, as it makes it curl around. Health : Character :Diablo is a tom that one can depend on. He puts it as ‘using his services’. The tom has no worries with helping others. As long as it meets certain conditions in his mind (which is a promised fight). The tom does it not out of the good in his heart, but for favours. As he makes it in his mind that if he aides another group. They owe him their services whenever need be. Diablo tends to accept deals without much, but most of it depends on how hes regarded to. If the ‘customer’ comes in talking to him like he’s a piece of shit, there goes that deal. Boom, out the window. He is proud cat who thinks high of himself. Some say because of this he’s a bit of a dick. And he is. He’s just proud of his self-image. And how on the occasion he appears as this terrifying force to some cats seems to boost this. Diablo likes to have this type of advantage over others. In some strange way that makes his ideal world run. He’s a strange one alright. But for him, is it more known as pride to some cats. The tom, over his time alone has built himself a high throne to sit upon with this. Despite taking little care for his looks, it’s set in his mind that those don’t matter. It’s all the brains and how you work with others that make you a better cat to the next. : Skills : Biography Kittenhood & Adolescence :Diablo, originally known as Shadowkit was born to a SplashClan queen and Pikeclaw. His littermate was Barkkit. The pair of brothers grew up in the care of their mother, as Pikeclaw busied himself with warrior duties and making sure his mate was happy. Shadowkit from birth was thought to pass away before his second moon. This due to his awkward spine and to some degree his odd tail formation, worried his mother greatly so she didn’t plan to get attached to him as much as his brother, Barkkit. So really he grows up in the shadow of his smaller brother, who becomes the favorite kit out of the litter. Though it changes when their mother passes away from an unknown sickness and they begin to be cared for by their father more. Shadowkit becomes the favorite in his father’s eyes because of his larger build, and that he looks past the strange abnormalities that give his son some trouble. :The brothers are later apprenticed, Shadowpaw receiving Pikeclaw as his mentor. At first the young tom is amazed to receive his father as his mentor, hoping to develop a stronger bond with the older tabby. But eventually that hope runs into the ground as he is trained merciless. The young tom suffers from it because of his spine, but eventually as he grows larger and stronger this goes away and only becomes a problem for when he walks around. Pikeclaw trains him hard in the art of fighting, at first Shadowpaw seems to have a knack for it, but as time goes on he shows better skills with his surprising speed in his attacks. So as he nears his final assessment, the tom starts to grow apart from his father; hoping that it would make the training seem less intense and more ‘fun’ like his brother’s, who had received their great aunt, Shellfoot. Adulthood : :Diablo is first introduced into the roleplay on a patrol consisting of himself, Cliff and James. He is mentioned as the leader, and the narrator goes into detail about how he had changed the small group, formerly known as the Horsemen. But while walking around, he comes to a stop when he scents SplashClan and another scent of cats. When James makes a comment about the patrol, Orion slashes his muzzle to keep him quiet. Going on to explain they were on Clan territory and were close to another group of cats. :Later on Diablo is seen sleeping with his mate, Davey in their den at the second camp of the Horsemen. Cliff walks a tabby tom into the den, waking the pair. The tom tells him that the stranger is here to talk with him about a deal. Diablo stands up and wanders down to eye-level with the tabby known as Miner. He asks the other tom what he wants with a snarl, and learns that he is asking for an alliance between the two clowders (Miners Clowder and the Horsemen) for an upcoming war on SplashClan. Intrigued by the mention of his former Clan, Diablo accepts the offer and says that he'll send word to his cats and that they'll meet in a couple days. With that Miner leaves, and the black tom sends Cliff to the other camp to tell the group the news. :When the Horsemen all meet, Diablo assures Alexander that the kits will be cared for by his mate, Davey who was not participating in the fight. The tom watches the young molly, Thunderbird, who he mentions to have named. He then mentions that he hopes that both Alex and Jason made it out of the upcoming war alive so that their family wouldn't be broken. Diablo then goes to his mate and nuzzles them with much care. Promising the other cat he'll return and they'll have a whole moon to themselves. With that, the large tom leads his ensemble away from camp to find Miner's camp. :When they arrive, Diablo gets straight to the business side of things. Walking off to talk with Miner about strategies, while asking his own questions about how the attack is to go down. The tom makes a comment that SplashClan must of really pissed of the tabby, to which Miner tells him the story behind the attack. This prompts Diablo to mention his heritage of the Clan and how he left to become a loner. When the throngs are being set up, he joins the willow throng and orders James, Jason and Alexander to be with him. While sending Cliff, Kirk and Lars to the River throng. From there, the large mass of cats stray on to SplashClan territory and hide in their positions for Miner's signal. :As the fight begins, the narrator describes that his group are tough fighters. Diablo is seen fighting a mink tom who he quickly kills with a swift blow to the neck. He 'walks' away from his kill to continue fighting against SplashClan. The tom continues and keeps in mind to watch out for his family; who he seems to be itching to fight and most likely kill. Diablo ends up fighting a tabby tom and by this stage he is described to not only fighting the enemy but fatigue as well. The smoke tom manages to push on and kills the tabby as well. He then watches as a smoke tabby is killed and then kill another two cats as he is revived. Diablo makes a mental note that the tom is most likely the leader of SplashClan. :Free from a fight, and somewhat exhausted Diablo walks around the battlefield as he calls it before seeing a familiar face. In a few might bounds the tom tackles the cat before giving her a greeting. He greets her, naming her as Rippedface. She however takes a while to remember who it is, only when the pair tear apart does she notice his strange stance; due to his dysplasia. The two talk for a bit; Diablo gets called by his former Clan name, Shadowfoot. After a while Rippedface attacks him again but the tom easily overpowers her and gives her a few warning slashes until turning away to busy himself else where. :After that the battle is said to have ended, and he leads his cats back home. Though not shown in the roleplay, he and his group mourn the loss of Cliff with greatness; giving the tom a proper ceremony. But his first order of business is to see his mate Davey, who when he returns gives him a warm embrace to comfort him. Diablo then vows the Horsemen that they would lay low from now on, and only when needed and they were ready would they join a fight like that again. Cameos Roleplay Appearances ::Listed in historical order. *Valley City *Port City *SplashClan Archive 30 Pedigree Father: ::Pikeclaw: Deceased; StarClan resident Brother: ::Barkpelt: Deceased; StarClan resident Grandfather: ::Snaketail: Deceased; StarClan resident Grandmother: ::Nightwhisker: Deceased; Dark Forest resident Great Grandfather: ::Minkclaw: Deceased; StarClan resident 2nd Great Grandmother: ::Vigdis: Deceased; StarClan resident 3rd Great Grandmother: ::Eir: Deceased; StarClan resident 4th Great Grandfather: ::Frerin: Deceased; StarClan resident 4th Great Grandmother: ::Cassidy: Deceased; StarClan resident 5th Great Grandfather: ::Dain: Deceased; StarClan resident 5th Great Grandmother: ::Valdis: Deceased; StarClan resident 6th Great Grandfather: ::Spiderstar: Deceased; StarClan resident 6th Great Grandmother: ::Adderclaw: Deceased; StarClan resident 7th Great Grandfather: ::Bearclaw: Deceased; StarClan resident Mates: ::Alexander (formerly): Living ::Davey: Living Daughters: ::Thunderbird: Living Aunt: ::Spiderface: Deceased; StarClan resident Great Uncle: ::Rahab: Deceased; Residence Unknown Great Aunt: ::Shellfoot:: Deceased; StarClan resident 3rd Great Aunts: ::Kelda: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Siv: Deceased; StarClan resident 5th Great Uncle: ::Thorin: Deceased; StarClan resident 5th Great Aunt: ::Dis: Deceased; StarClan resident 7th Great Uncle: ::Nightfur: Deceased; StarClan resident Cousins: ::Hakon: Deceased; Residence Unknown ::Darkwhisker: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Pheasanttail: Deceased; Dark Forest resident ::Dustcloud: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Blackclaw: Deceased; Dark Forest resident ::Darknose: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Duskfur: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Dipperpelt: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Starlingheart: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Swallowfoot: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Oakheart: Living ::Hornetpelt: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Dawnnose: Living ::Daffodilnose: Living ::Loonpelt: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Magpietail: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Beetlewhisker: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Batkit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Patchtail: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Owlcloud: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Maplekit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Lichenkit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Vega: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Foxstorm: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Russetwhisker: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Rowankit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Brokenkit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Tigerpaw: Living ::Fallowcloud: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Cherrykit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Robinkit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Lizardkit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Sorrelkit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Hawkpaw: Living ::Barkface: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Raggedpelt: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Weaselface: Living ::Thistlecloud: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Whinchatnose: Living ::Saplingkit: Deceased; Dark Forest resident ::Lightningfoot: Living ::Curlewpaw: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Owlpaw: Living ::Adderkit: Living ::Shrewkit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Quailkit: Living ::Hailpaw: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Frogpaw: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Stonekit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Mudkit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Foxshade: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Honeypelt: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Mistkit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Emberface: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Belfalas: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Shadowclaw: Living ::Sageheart: Living ::Flintpelt: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Sycamorewhisker: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Mosquitokit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Adriana: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Minnowheart: Status Unknown ::Nettleface: Living ::Neritetail: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Cricketstep: Living ::Magpiestar: Living ::Antstep: Living ::Blackkit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Whitekit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Rou: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Shadeheart: Living ::Duskkit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Emine: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Thundershade: Living ::Coiseam: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Appleface: Living ::Morningpaw: Living ::Buzzardstorm: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Cedarfang: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Nightflower: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Ivykit: Deceased; StarClan resident ::Lita: Deceased; Residence Unknown ::Hjördís: Living ::Many Unnamed Cats: Statuses Unknown Relationships Family Pikeclaw: : Barkpelt: : Notable Rippedface: : Alexander: : Thunderbird: : Acquaintances Miner: : Love Interests Davey: : Enemies Pikeclaw: : Barkpelt: : James: : Other Jason: : Kirk: : Cliff: : Lars: : Gavino: : Jack: : Narvaez: : Haywood: : Ramsey: : Caboose: : Murders *Committed: 2''' *Suspected For: '''0 *Accounted For: 2''' '''Shadestream: : Snakefur: : Ceremonies & Mentions Rank Ceremonies Mentor Mentions Quotes Trivia *He is based on Alex's longtime character, Eric/Diablo from their planned tale, Highlands. This character is also seen as a common theme in their art. **He's a total babe, and looks like this in the art (in case anyone was curious). Images Life Pixels Diablo.warrior.png|Warrior Category:The Flock Member Category:Half-Clan Cat Category:Toms Category:Major Character Category:SplashClan Cat Category:Kittypet